Sakura and Wolves
by lightningharu
Summary: A boy finds a wolf in need, a girl has a secret. They fall in love, but is there love strong enough to break something. SakuraXSyaoran fic
1. Chapter 1

The Secret

There was once a girl who loved a man but didn't know if he was the right one for him. So she traveled to the temple that was in her town one day. She prayed to the goddess of love, Aransas, to tell her if he was the one. The goddess magically showed up in front of her and said

"Do you want me to show you a way to know if he right for you?"

"Yes." Said the girl

"Alright, but it will only go away until you have found the right one." She said and as she told her she turned the girl into a wolf. When the girl recognized what the goddess had done she said,

"If I pass onto the other world and I do not find the true love, will this bier unto my children?"

"Yes it will pass on until one of your children find the right one." Replied the goddess

"Then I will tell my children that it is not a curse, but a grand gift to receive." She replied

"Also it will only go to the youngest daughter you have, no one else." Said the goddess

"Thank You, Aransas. For you are the wise one in love." Said the girl as she ran off into the village. That was in 1405 A.C. Now it's the year 2004 and this is where we start the story.

School

"GRRRRRRRRR."

There was a beautiful grey wolf with emerald eye's no one had ever seen this wolf, but the reason this wolf was growling was because someone was trying to get another girl's backpack, and the wolf was not letting that boy come anywhere near it. When the boy stepped closer the wolf ran over to him and bit his leg so that lots of blood was coming out.

"SHIT!" the boy said

Then the wolf took the backpack and ran off of the school grounds and onto the streets.

"GUY'S GO AFTER THAT DAMN WOLF AND BRING ME BACK THAT BACKPACK!"

So the boy's gang ran after the wolf onto the streets. The boy that was bitten on the leg played hop along after the boys. The boys had finally got the wolf in a corner so it couldn't get out. The wolf growled it's warning, but they didn't listen. When hop along finally came he told them to beat it. So they did, they were kicking it and throwing stones at it. When all of a sudden one of the boys was picked up and thrown against the wall. Another boy was punched in the face, and the other two just ran away, hop along just stood there staring at the boy and asked

"What's your business with a wolf, Li?"

"Simple, if you don't get out of my sight in three seconds, I'll pulverize you, clear." The boy replied

The other three boys just ran as fast as they could, and the lead boy just tried to get away. Li walked over to the badly beat up wolf, and started petting it. The wolf didn't growl or any thing.

"You're going to be okay." Li said as he picked up the wolf and carried it in his arms.

"So you're a she wolf." He said

She did a small bark and fell asleep in his arms. Li walked to where he lived; when he reached his apartment it started raining. Li unlocked his door and walked in. It was cold in his house. He set down the she wolf down on his couch, and put some blankets on over her. He walked over to turn on the heater, and then went to change clothes. Came back and walked over to his fridge, pulled out some milk, and a T.V. dinner. He pulled out a saucer from his cabinet and a glass. He poured a glass of milk for himself and poured milk into the saucer and put it in the microwave to warm it up. Once that was warmed up he put his dinner in it and waited for it to be done before he walked over to his couch. He sat down on the couch next to her. He turned on the T.V. and started eating his dinner when the she wolf woke up. Li looked over and saw that she was trying to get used to her new surroundings.

"Hello." He said "I got you some milk, if you want it."

"Woof!" she replied

The she wolf nudged the blankets off and started licking one of her wounds.

"Don't do that, you'll get an infection. Let me go and get some bandages for you." Li said as he walked off into his room.

The she wolf started licking the milk out of the saucer, and was done with it when he came back.

"You must have been thirsty, let's start with your back paws and we'll work our way up. So tell me, what's your name?" he asked

"Ruff woof!" she replied

"Sakura, such a pretty name, means cherry blossom. Are you Sakura Kinomoto's wolf?" he asked

Sakura nodded

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked

She nodded again.

"I have a crush on your owner, Sakura. She has beautiful auburn hair, and emerald eye's, just like you, and she is just the kind of girl I like. The only problem is I don't think she likes me." Li said frowning with his head down.

When he looked back up he saw a girl with auburn hair and emerald eye's sitting on the couch. The girl bent down and fully kissed him on the lips, tongue and all. Then when the kiss was over he saw a wolf in her place.

'Did I just see that wolf turn into Sakura, and if so did she really kiss me? She did kiss me because I've got lip gloss on my lips, but Sakura changing into Sakura, I don't know.' Li thought

But he put that thought aside and decided to take the wolf back home. So he put a coat on and picked up the wolf, walked out his door to his truck, not car, truck. It was black and had cool flames starting from a dark purple to blue to light green. Once they both got in the truck, he drove the wolf Sakura to her house; he walked up to the door with Sakura in his arms and knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood a man in his mid forties, with a happy look on his face.


	2. The Dinner

Ch2 Dinner

"Sakura, you're back safe and sound, thank goodness." He said

"So is this Sakura's wolf?" Li asked

"Yes, Sakura loves this wolf to death. Sakura is up in her room, so you can go see her." He said

"I didn't mean to do that I just…." Li said turning red

"Oh, I'm sorry; I meant the wolf, my apologies. Please Li stay for dinner, it's the only thing I can do right now since you brought her back." The man said

"Um… if it isn't too much trouble." Li said

"Not at all. Please come in and sit down on the couch. Sakura will come down when she smells the food." He replied

The man walked into the kitchen to start dinner. Touya, Sakura's brother came downstairs, and when he saw Li sitting on the couch he got really pissed and stomped off to the kitchen and asked his father,

"What is that CHINESE GAKI doing HERE?"

"He brought back Sakura, in wolf form, and doesn't know the difference yet." Replied the father

Li was still debating with himself about if Sakura and the wolf was the same person.

"Mr. Li, you can take a seat at the table. Mr. Li?" the father said

"Huh?" Li said coming out of his thoughts

"You can come to table now." The father repeated

"Ah, thank you." He replied as he walked over to the table and sat down.

At the table there were two empty spots, one diagonally across from Li, the other next to him. Sakura came down stairs and walked to the stove and said

"Hello papa!" then walked over to her brother and said

"Hello onii-chan!" then walked over to her seat sat down and hugged Syoran and said

"Hello Syoran!" then she sat there for a few seconds and realized what she did and said

"LI! What are you doing here?"

"He brought back your stupid WOLF, Sakura." Touya said

"Sakura is not STUPID, unlike some." She replied then walked over with her and Syoran's bowl, for the rice, to the stove where her father was.

"So, how's my acting going?" she whispered

"Perfect." He replied

She walked back over and gave the bowl to Syoran and started eating her dinner, half way through dinner Syoran started noticing that Sakura was bandaged in the same spots that he bandaged the wolf.

"Sakura, what happened to you?" he asked

"Huh? Oh, Touya and I had a fight because he took something of mine, and he hurt me more than I got him." She replied

"Okay." Li said

"You probably wouldn't understand." Sakura said

"Sure I do, I've got four sisters waiting to pound on me when I come over for Christmas break." He replied "I've got another question and I'm not trying to be noisy, but, where's Mrs.Kinomoto."

"She passed away, while Sakura was 3." Her father replied

"I'm sorry to hear that." Syoran said

Sakura got up and walked to a table that had a picture on it and brought it to Syoran; he took the picture and looked at it.

"That was my mother." Sakura said

'Wow, now I know where she got the beauty from, her mother.' He thought

Then they just spent the rest of the dinner talking about joyful things.

Yeah so that's it for this chapter, short yes, running out of ideas yes yes, killing my brain because of school YES YES YES!

anyways review pweeeeeeeeeeeas!


End file.
